charliefacefandomcom-20200214-history
Sluggo: The Movie
''' Sluggo: The Movie '''is a Charlie Face Production starring Marcus Sims, John Connor, Johnny Crews, and Dustin Lumbard. Synopsis Sluggo is a basic parody of the Rocky movies and sports movies in general. It starts with a montage of Coach Mikey training Sluggo while "Eye of the Tiger" plays in the background. The montage ends and Mikey tells Sluggo that he trained for a video game competition in Pokemon Stadium and that he loves him. This scene is interupted by Dustin "The Cookie" Monster aka the Champion. Dustin taunts Sluggo and the two fight. In the commotion Mikey's heart fails him. Dustin leaves and Mikey dies in Sluggo's arms also revealing that he is in fact a homosexual. It then cuts to the competition. The announcer, Chester Copperpot, calls in the opponents. Sluggo and Dustin then face in an one on one face-off in Pokemon Kids Club for the championship. Sluggo pulls out a hard fought win and assumingly lives happily ever after. . Cast & Characters Marcus Sims as Sluggo- The titular character. A headstrong video gamer. He had a strong yet odd relationship with his trainer Coach Mikey, who never actually trained him in video games. He is a parody of Rocky. John Connor as Coach Mikey- An old trainer and homosexual who was once married to a man named Jeremy. He has a strong relationship with Sluggo, whom he cares for like a son. He dies of heart failure. He is a parody of Mick from Rocky. Chester Copperpot- The loud announcer for the Video Game competition. Dustin Lumbard as Dustin "The Cookie" Monster- The arrogant champ. His nickname derives from his attire which is all blue and a Cookie Monster hat. He is a parody of Apollo Creed from Rocky. Johnny Crews as Punching Bag- He is just a simple assistant of Coach Mikey who holds the punching bag. Behind the Scenes *The announcer's name, Chester Copperpot, is a reference to the movie the Goonies in which there is a charcter has the exact same name. *The video game featured in the video is Pokemon Stadium for the Nintendo 64. They are playing the mini game section called Pokemon Kid's Club. *In the scene where Sluggo is punching the punching bag, Marcus accidentally punches Johnny in the nuts. *In the opening montage John references many things such as Hercules, Chuck Norris, sexually transmitted diseases, and the Sword and the Stone. *All the dialogue was improvised. *If you look closely you'll be able to see Marcus laughing at John many times. Quotes *"Feel the Burn! Like the vinerial diseases with the syphilis and the shankers!"- Coach Mikey *"Come on! Chuck Norris doesn't push himself up! He pushes the earth down!"- Coach Mikey *"A transvestite showgirl in Las Vegas."- Coach Mikey *"You talkin to the Champ boi!"- Dustin Sequel It is still unknown on if there will be a Sluggo 2. John Connor has some ideas for sequels and for the most part all the Charlies want to make a sequel, but they haven't really gotten to it. Category:Charlie Face Videos